


Come back to me

by vickymallow



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Good Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption, Loki-centric, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickymallow/pseuds/vickymallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finally returns to who he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CBTM 1 - Are you really here?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I wrote the first part in 2014 and I just go back on it and because I didn't intend to continue it now I need to edit it again because it doesn't go where I want it to. Enjoy my lovelies xx

My breath stoped for ten seconds. He is standing just before my eyes. He is. Really.  
  


I couldn't believe it. After New York I thought Thor or the SHIELD had taken him in some weird and so alone place. Or worse. Like away from earth. Or even worse, dead. I thought he was dead.  
I think I never cried that much in my life.  
First because he never came to see me when he had reached for the tesseract. Or when he was in Germany. I was in England for god's sake, why couldn't he just passed by and, I don't know, do something?! Anything would have been better than this silence. But no, mister never came. After all these years I never stopped hoping that someday, he would show up at my door again and I don't know, be with me before going back to Asgard. But he never did. Until now.  
And secondly because every time I close my eyes, I can see his smile, the only thing that was only directed to me, the thing that he offered me, just me.  
God he is here. It's like we have been in this position for a hundred years. But in real life, only five minutes must have passed. I start to walk towards him. A determined walk. Yes, very VERY determined one.  
When I'm finally in front of him, I tilt my head and our eyes meet for 2 seconds before my hand reaches his cheek. Yup I just slammed Loki.  


"That was for New York!"  


And then it hits me. His laugh. His glorious and absolutely adorable laugh. His smile is so huge that I can't help myself but smile too.  
After a few seconds our eyes meet again and it's like I never really looked at him since the moment I saw him in this dark alley.  
I hug him as tight as I can, and I'm pretty sure if he wasn't a god I would have hurt him. After a few seconds I finally feel his arms wrap around my waist. Oh my god I missed him so much. I start to remove myself from our embrace so I can see his face. I reach for his cheeks with both my hand, his face just millimeters away from mine.  


"Are you really here?"  


I cant help but touch every part of his face.  


"You are, aren't you? Oh my god I cant believe you're here"  


I say this in a whisper but I'm sure he heard me.  


Now, our heads are touching and his gaze is fully into mine and it's like he can read my entire soul. As his gaze never leaves me, he touches my cheek with his nose.  


"Victoria"  



	2. CBTM 2 - What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been thinking about another chapter for quite some time, and since amazing people @interabang exist, I'm doing it right now. Enjoy my friends, and if you have any recommendation, please leave a comment :D

"What do we do know?"

Every step he makes in my direction is following by one of mine, backwards.

"Well, I know we don't really know each other but I must say I feel drawn to you."

I stopped in tracks.

"Wow Loki stop this nonsense.  
\- What nonsense? It is nothing but the truth!  
...  
\- Let's go to Asgard."

I might be in shock. Did he just proposed what I think he proposed?

" What are you talking about?? I cannot go with you it's not my world! I'm not a god and..  
\- Victoria you're rambling  
\- Right. BUT you know what I'm saying is true! What about my family? What about my job? And my friends? You can't possibly ask me to put my life on hold and follow you at the other end of the universe!  
\- Victoria, the reason I came back is because I wanted to give you a choice and not take it away from you. I completely understand your attachment to your life. And now I'm realizing what I'm asking you and..."

He was slowly turning around, living me again.  
I grab his arm as fast as I can and yank him towards me. Is that a smirk??

"No no no! Don't you dare walk away from me!  
I was there the first time you came to Earth! I was there when you needed a place to stay when the SHIELD was searching for you!!  
I think you don't understand what is truly happening here...  
\- Then enlighten me."

He is actually smiling. Oh. Boy.  
"Why do you have to be such a child!" 

Now smirking. Well, when you have to spill your guts out... 

" Loki, you, YOU. I can't even find my words! When I'm around you I'm not even myself!  
You are SO unpredictable I don't even know how to behave around you. One second I want to kiss you, the second after, punch you.  
I'm so serious right now Loki stop smiling at me for god's sake!  
\- Victoria I...  
\- No. Let me finish. I need you to hear this. I need to say it at loud.  
When you left, I was a mess. You stayed with me for such a short period of time I didn't understand how it was possible for me to feel that way! But I felt it anyway...  
\- What did you feel?  
\- Heartbreak. I felt used and a nobody. I felt like everything that we did together meant nothing to you!  
\- Why would you think that?  
\- BECAUSE YOU WAITED ONE FREAKING YEAR TO SHOW UP AGAIN!"

Why are my cheeks wet? Oh no I'm crying. This is soooo bad.

" Victoria I have a lot to explain. And I will. But not right now. Not here."

He started to look frantickly everywhere.

"Why? Surely I deserve some kind of explain.  
\- Yes you do. But I'm not safe here. YOU are not safe here. "

He grabs my arm but I detached myself from him in seconds.

" Loki I'm safe here. This is my home. Let's talk right now.  
\- Why do you always need to be so difficult?! "

Oh alright we're shouting now!

"YOU are being difficult! And you need to freaking calm down!  
\- I didn't want it to happen this way but you make it impossible for me to...  
\- YOU make it impossible for ME...  
\- HEIMDALL!  
\- HOW DARE YOU?!"

As I was a about to punch him in the face, he pressed me against him and then: rainbows. Rainbows everywhere.


	3. CBTM 3 - It's not like I have a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Apparently there's some crazy people reading this, so I might continue adding more chapters! Hope you like that one :)

My, head.  
What the hell just happened?! My head was spinning like crazy. I tried to open my eyes but it's like they're glued together. Oh, okay I can feel the ground beneath my butt now. Maybe if I lay down for a second I would get my balance again.

"Victoria? Victoria are you all right love?"

Someone is holding my head in his hands. Well, someone. I could recognize this voice in a million. 

"Loki I swear to god if you don't stop touching my face I will shove your helmet up your ass!"

This seems to have the wanted effect as he removes his hands from my face. I can breathe again, thank you lord.  
I'm slowly opening one eye then the other. Is this room made of gold? 

"Where are we Loki?  
\- Well, we're in Asgard...  
\- Why are we here?  
\- You weren't safe in Midgard and...  
\- So you thought, kidnapping me, without my consent was totally okay?  
\- Victoria I...  
\- Lady Bonel, what a pleasure to finally meet you.  
\- Wow! Since when are you standing here? And how do you know my name?  
\- I've been watching you from a long time...  
\- That does not sound creepy at all.  
\- Loki asked me to watch over you before he went to prison...  
\- You went to prison???  
\- Thank you for telling her Heimdall.  
\- Oh, you're the one in charge of the Bifrost. Pleasure to meet you, I think."

I'm looking at Loki again

"And you. Don't think for a second we're not talking about this as well!  
\- The King is waiting for you Loki.  
\- Right. Victoria?"

He is extanding his hand. I look at it. 

"Please Victoria, let's introduce you to my parents.  
\- This is completely sureal. You, me, Asgard. I can't believe you forced me into this mess.  
\- I'm sorry. I promise I will tell you everything.  
\- It's not like I have a choice."


	4. CBTM 4 - Please don't stop holding my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm really suprised that some people read this haha! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of it :D Anyway thank you all xx

After walking across the streets of Asgard, we're finally in front of this HUGE goldy castle.  
  
"You lived in there your whole..."  
  
I couldn't finish my sentence as the doors open in front of us.  
  
"Yes. If we keep going in this direction we'll be in my quaters.  
\- Don't you start with your charming attitude Loki.  
\- What charming attitude?  
\- Can you stop smiling? I'm about to meet your father, The Allfather! King of Asgard! And all you do is making jokes and smile!"  
  
As he was about to respond he got kicked off by a huge blonde man.  
  
"BROTHER!  
\- Wow.  
\- How was your trip? Did Lady Bonel came with you?  
\- Well I'm here but not willingly.  
\- My apologies Lady Bonel I did not see you! I'm Thor, Loki's brother.  
\- Well technically we're not related.  
\- Stop with the nonsense we grew up together and I love you. You're my brother.  
\- Anyway, is Father waiting for us?  
\- Yes and Mother too. Shall we?"  
  
Thor opened a door and I could now see a throne.  
I searched for Loki's hand. And whispered  
  
"Loki  
\- Yes?  
\- Please don't stop holding my hand.  
\- Never."  
  
We walked for a few seconds before being in front of a throne where a white bearded man was sitting. At his left, one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  
  
"Loki.  
\- Father. Mother."  
  
She smiled at him with so much love in it.  
  
"I see you came back with Lady Bonel.  
\- Yes I did.  
\- My King. My Queen."  
  
I bowed.  
  
"Thank you for having me here.  
\- No need to thank us my child. Loki explained everything to us. You can stay here as long as you need."  
  
I looked at Loki.  
  
"Someone seems to know why I'm here...  
Thank you for your hospitality my Queen.  
\- Oh no need for such formalities my child, call me Frigga. Let's head into the garden. My husband needs to discuss important matter with my children."  
  
The Queen came over to me and took one of my hand in hers, urging me to move away from Loki.  
  
"I'll come to you as soon as I can, I promise."  
  
Loki kissed my head before taking his hand away from mine and walking towards the Allfather with Thor.  
It seems I will not get any answer.


	5. CBTM 5 - He never connected, with anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So I'm really inspired these days, don't know if it's Devon's air that's doing that to me but anyway, here's another chapter! I re edited the first and second one because I didn't want them to kiss just yet. I keep writing and I feel like this feels more right. Hope you like it :) xx

Ok, Victoria, calm down. You're just in the presence of Frigga, Queen of Asgard. This, is, not, a big deal.  
  
"So how do you like Asgard so far?  
\- Well, I just met Heimdall and Thor, but I haven't seen anything yet...  
\- Oh you must ask Loki to take you to the garden, you'll love it!  
\- Yes, surely... My Queen, do you know why I'm here?"  
  
She seems a bit shocked about my question. Why can't I get any answer from anyone??  
  
  
"Yes, but this is not my place to tell.  
\- I know Loki's been to prison.  
\- Oh.  
\- But I don't know why. Well, I know it must have something to do with New York but..."  
  
We stopped in our tracks and she took my hand.  
  
"Victoria, you know my son, maybe better than anyone in this Universe...  
\- My Queen I don't think that is true.  
\- Why would I lie to you my child? Loki never had a friend, he told me about the time you spend together. It was a first for him. He never connected, with anyone.  
\- I....  
\- Victoria"!  
  
Thor and Loki were coming towards us.  
  
"Ah here they are!  
\- Loki no need to run!  
\- I was telling Victoria about the garden.  
\- Oh yes! Would you like me to show it to you?  
\- I was talking to your mother I don't know if it's appropriate...  
\- Don't worry about me Victoria, you both have a lot to talk about...  
\- Shall we love?"


	6. CBTM 6 - I know, it's perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOO! So, I'm sorry this chapter is so small BUT the next one is coming! Enjoy :) xx

"Loki I don't want to go the garden. I want to talk.  
\- We haven't spend a day here yet, let me show you the garden and then we'll talk."  
  
I stopped and looked at him. Tapping my foot on the marble floor.  
  
"Please."  
  
Oh my god why does he have to use the puppy eyes on me??  
  
"Alright, but quickly!  
\- There is no quickly way to do it."  
  
I swear this man is a total flirt.  
  
As we were walking alongside I did not realize my hand was still in his. But I didn't want it gone. It spread a certain warmth inside of me.  
  
Loki stopped in front of me.  
  
"Close your eyes.  
\- Loki I'm not playing games right now.  
\- The surprise will only be better. Trust me.  
\- Alright Silver Tongue."  
  
We kept walking with my eyes closed when I heard doors open.  
  
"Now you can open them."  
  
I was speechless. I never saw something so beautiful and so pure in my whole life. It was as if I entered paradise.  
I was looking at everything and nothing at the same time. There was so much everywhere I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
"Loki, this is...  
\- I know. It's perfect."  
  
For a second I thought we were still talking about the garden but as I looked at him, I saw all his attention directed at me, a small smile playing on his lips.


	7. CBTM 7 - I had nothing left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS thank you, thank you for reading this piece of crap, I truly appreciate everyone of you who reads it, BLESS YOUR HEARTS.  
> Anyway I feel like we FINALLY start to get info on what's happening in this chapter! Hope you like it! Xx

"I know I have a lot to explain.  
\- Yes you do.  
\- Let's sit here."  
  
He took a deep breath and then grabbed my hands.  
  
"You know when I came to you in the first place it was because my father banished Thor. Unfortunately or more accurately, fortunately for me, I didn't land in Mexico but in the middle of England, few miles away from your home. I didn't know what to do. I was lost, on a planet I never been before and...  
\- Loki I already know all this, I was there remember?  
\- There's a lot of things you don't know Victoria and I haven't been completely honest with you.  
You saved me and you opened your home to me. What you don't know is that I wanted to find Thor so I could kill him."  
  
I let go of his hands in a second.  
  
"WHAT???  
\- I wanted the throne. I wanted Father to see that he had an other option, and that he could make a better choice, by making me King of Asgard instead of Thor...  
\- That's completely messed up.  
\- Please let me finish.  
After I left you I tried to kill Thor, but he gained his powers and mjolnir back. As he was coming back to Asgard I was killing the King of Muspelheim in order to inherit of the throne. But Thor told Mother about me trying to kill him. We had a huge fight on the rainbow bridge. We broke it and I, I fell from the bridge.  
\- What do you mean you... YOU FELL FROM THE BRIDGE??? But you're...  
\- I let myself fall from the bridge."  
  
I was totally in choc and I had tears in my eyes that just wanted to fall. I took his hands in mine and squeezed them. My hands traveled up his arms, to reach his face.  
  
"There was no point in staying in Asgard if I was not proclaimed King.  
\- But Loki, you could have come back to Earth, you could have stayed with me and we...  
\- Everything I've ever wanted was impossible and my father despised me. I had nothing left."  
  
Alright now I was angry.  
  
"Are you telling me that I am nothing to you? Why bringing me here then?? I don't understand a thing you're saying Loki! I can't stand being here knowing that I mean nothing to you!  
\- Victoria I'm not finished!  
\- LEAVE ME ALONE!"


	8. CBTM 8 - I was desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!! Thank you so much for keep on reading this thing and thanks a lot to whomever leaves kudos! You make my day xx

I ran. I ran for my life to somewhere, anywhere except near him.  
How could he prefer suicide over everything else?  SUICIDE! And saying that I meant nothing to him, I know we only spent a couple of days together but it literally broke my heart hearing him say that.  
I kept running. I couldn't stop. I knew he was after me but still, I ran.  
  
-"VICTORIA PLEASE COME BACK YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!  
\- LEAVE ME ALONE LOKI!"  
  
And in a second he appeared in front of me. Grabing me by the shoulders so I couldn't get away.  
  
"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!  
\- VICTORIA WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!"  
  
I couldn't look at his eyes. I was looking at everything except him. I couldn't look at his eyes and see my pain in them. I was a mad woman. Screaming.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU PREFER DEATH OVER LIFE?"  
  
I looked into his eyes for a micro second and whispered  
  
"How could you?"  
  
I couldn't find my words, million thoughts came to my mind. My mom. Her suicide. How could he?  
I didn't want to say one more thing to him, but apparently the words I was trying to hold on to came anyway.  
  
"And the very thought of you, not wanting to live anymore, is like a knife plugged into my heart."  
  
As my legs gave up on me, I sunk down onto the floo. Memories came back. Flashing through my eyes. Memories of my mother. Memories of the woman I couldn't help because I was too selfish to think about her.  
I started crying. As the hot tears came rushing down my face, Loki sat next to me on the floor. He took my head in his hands, I'm starting to think this is our thing. He wiped the tears away and looked into my eyes  
  
"I was desperate. I wasn't thinking and I regretted it the moment I woke up."  
  
I frowned and took his hands away from my face.  
  
"Ok now I really don't understand. What do you mean when you 'woke up'?  
\- I thought I died. Except I didn't. I found myself in somewhere called Aeria. And it turns out it was Thanos' home.  
\- Who the hell is Thanos?"  



	9. CBTM 9 - Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! So, 900 views, what the heck??? You are amazing, thank you thank you thank you! I really liked to write this chapter, hope you do as well xx

"Thanos is an evil creature who wants to control every universe. And he wanted me by his side. We had a deal : if I let the Chitauri come to Earth, I'll rule it.  
-  So you traded Earth? To rule? You traded Earth because you want power, and you want to rule."  
  
I couldn't believe all this. All he wants is power. All he wants is a realm to rule. A realm meaning my home.  
  
"Wanted. I wanted to rule the Earth because I felt the right to be King, I felt the right to rule people.  
\- But in order to do that, you would have let the Chitauri destroy everything. You would have let them destroy my city, my friends, my family. You would have let them destroy me.  
\- I didn't think of you in that moment...  
\- Oh well like that excuse everything now!  
\- If Thanos had known about you, he would have use you to get to me.  
\- I...  
-  Victoria, he would have tortured you in front of me so I would agree to his plan.  
\- Loki this is a lot to take in..."  
  
I started to stand up again. In a second he's standing as well, extanding his hand so I could take it. But I don't and I avoid his gaze at all cost.  
  
"I know it is. But there's more to it. You know that those Avengers stopped the Chitauri army? What you don't know is that Thor brought me to Asgard, where I was a prisoner til recently.  
\- Loki I...  
\- Please, let me finish... Mother came to me everyday. She made me talk. Talk about what happened: why I threw myself off the bridge, why I helped Thanos. That's when the memories of you came back.  
\- So when you said earlier that you 'didn't think about me'... it was because you had lost your memories?  
\- Yes. And Mother helped me figure it all out. When she realized I was under Thanos' influence she asked Odin to release me. Which of course he didn't.  
\- Then how are you here right now? Are you some sort of hologram? Are you really here?"  
  
I started to panic and touch him everywhere, to ensure that he was the 'real' him. He took my hands away from his face and into his.  
  
"I'm in front of you because of Thor. Frigga came to him after weeks of trying to get Odin to change his mind. She explained everything to him. First he didn't believe her, so one day, he came to me and made me swear I was telling the truth. He helped me. He convinced Odin that I didn't attack Earth on purpose. Odin didn't believe him, like Thor did in the first place. He didn't want to aknowledge the truth because that meant that Thanos was back. And so was war."  
  
  
  



	10. CBTM 10 - You're special to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for the ones who left kudos and the ones who read this story. It really means a lot to me, really, a lot. I'm a bit sad today, with all the chris pratt/anna faris thing, I feel a bit off, but it helped me to write one of the following chapters so, there's that. Hope you enjoy this one, love you all xx

Wow. I was speechless. All of this happened? But.  
  
"So, if all of this is true... That means that, you took me to Asgard to, protect me?  
\- Yes.  
\- That's it?  
\- Well, I couldn't risk your life if Thanos had ever found you on Earth. Because he would have make your death a living hell, trust me on that.  
\- Ok ok I understand the whole torture/murder thing, and the war thing I guess.  
But what do you think I'm supposed to do here? Like I said before you took me, against my will, I'm not a goddess, I don't have anything special to...  
\- You're special to me.  
\- Loki, I don't think that's enough of an answer...  
\- Well what do you want me to say?  
\- There's nothing to say! Even if now I know what happened to you, it still doesn't mean it was ok for you to took me away from my home. Without even saying goodbye."  
  
There was a silence between us now. Cat finally got your tongue? Joke aside, I really don't want to think of all this situation. I guess I kind of understand why he had to do all this, because he hadn't had a choice. But still, I want to keep mine as long as I can.  
  
"Can you show me where my room is, please?"  
  
His eyes light up.  
  
"To sleep. I'm exhausted.  
\- Right. Let's go that way."  
  
We finally arrived at the doors of my chamber. Just before opening the doors I turned to him  
  
"I know you expect me to say something along the line that 'you were right'. But I don't think you were. And I need to sleep on this. For now, I can only say thank you for your honesty."  
  
And I left. Ok I know it was a bit dramatic! I looked at the room, that thing was bigger that my entire appartment! The bed. Hello new friend. And I drieft to sleep the moment I let myself fall against the pillows, not being able to stand any longer.


	11. CBTM 11 - You are beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! A big thank you to everyone who keeps on reading this thing, still can't believe someone does!  
> Hope you're having a nice week xx

  
Who the hell is knocking...at...? Ok no watch here. But still, there's no sunlight yet! I got up and as I was going to get the door I stopped myself in front of the mirror. Oh right I slept with my clothes, classic Victoria.  
I opened the door and saw two little women, apparently maids.  
  
"Goodmorning Lady Bonel  
\- Goodmorning...  
\- We were send by Prince Loki to prepare you for the breakfast."  
  
Is he joking or what? Breakfast? Well, I'm still in Asgard, and I'm sure I'll eat in front of the King and the Queen...  
  
"You can come in. What are your names?  
\- This is Mira and I'm Vin.  
\- Pleasure to meet you both, and please call me Victoria."  
  
They smiled at me and hurried me to the bathroom.  
Alright. I think I never exfoliated my body that well before. My skin burned from the contact with whatever this purple thing was but when they put some oil on it, I must say, I was as smooth as a baby!  
They did my hair, makeup and finally dressed me.  
I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't recognize the woman I saw. My hair was curled like never before and I don't know what they did to my face, but, I looked pretty. Like really pretty.  
Let's not talk about the dress, it was like creamy beige silky material all flowting around me, so not what I'm used to wear! But I could still breath so that's the most important thing.  
  
"Thank you Mira, Vin for what you did.  
\- You look amazing Victoria.  
\- You just did amazing on me."  
  
As I said those words we heard a knock on the doors. They opened it for me and revealed Loki, of, course.  
  
"Hello Victoria I... You look...  
\- Loki stop looking at me up and down like that! You're making me self concious.."  
  
In a instant he was by my side, taking my hand in his.  
"Don't ever be. You are beautiful."  
  
This is really making me unconfortable. He was looking at me with such intensity, why couldn't he look at me like everyone else? No, Mister had to look at me with the most intense gaze ever, like he was trying to say something with his eyes. I need to break it  
  
"Shall we go? I'm starving!"


	12. CBTM 12 - Do I have something on my face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, we passed 1000 views. I'm dead. A MASSIVE thank you to everyone of you who stoped by and read this fic. You don't even know how much this means to me. This fic is like a therapy and it truly helps me everyday. ALSO, big thanks to @interabang , girl, you are amazing xx

Ok so breakfast was actually quite the same as the one we have at home. Who am I kidding?? It was like a banquet at 7am! The quantity they ate was astronomic! I couldn't believe they were going to eat again.  
At some point I realized that Thor and Loki were having a glare battle or something. Thor kept looking at Loki, then at me. Again and again, like he was trying to tell him something about me.  
  
"Loki, do I have something on my face?  
\- No, why?"  
  
I came a bit closer to him, whispering, hoping that he'd be the only one to hear what I was going to say.  
  
"Because your brother keeps looking at me, then at you, and at me again."  
  
He looked nervous for a second, then he looked at his brother and said  
  
"Thor, can I talk to you for a second?  
\- Why, of course brother! Sorry Mother, Father, Lady Bonel."  
  
What the hell?? How am I supposed to take this?  
  
#External pov  
-in the other room-  
  
"Loki, you need to tell her.  
\- That's why you were watching her? You're impossible Thor.  
\- Brother, we're going tonight, don't you think she has the right to know you're leaving her here, for Vallaha knows how long.  
\- I want her to have at least a peaceful day without me ruining it...  
\- You really do care for her.  
\- Well of course! I wouldn't have bought her here in the first place if it wasn't the case... We should go back...  
\- You know I'm right about this.  
\- I know, I know."  
  
#Victoria pov  
-back in the breakfast room-  
  
"Victoria  
\- Loki"  
  
Alright, we just spoke at the same. Not, awkward, at all. I coughed.  
  
"Yes?  
\- Did you have enough to eat?  
\- Yes, I'm completely full.  
\- Would you like to see the library?  
\- What a great idea! My King, my Queen, if you'll excuse us. Thank you for the... breakfast."  
  
I followed him silently. He kept glancing back at me, question written all other his face. As we were about to enter a room, he finally spoke  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me about it?  
\- I figured maybe if I didn't ask you, you'll start to tell me things yourself.  
\- Ok let's find a place to sit."  
  
He opened the door and what I saw was not your basic library, oh non. The room was all white and gold. No books or walls, instead, this giant universe-roof with millions of stars in it.  
  
"Are those stars books?  
\- Yes.  
\- Wow.  
\- Victoria, I'm leaving."


	13. CBTM 13 - But now it's even worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! I feel like we finally go where I want things to go, after 12 chapters that's good, I think...? Anyway, thanks again for the kudos, the comments, love you all xx

"What do you mean you're leaving? When?  
\- Father asked Thor and I to go stop a war in a foreign realm. We're leaving tonight.  
\- WHAT? You mean... you're going to war? But, for how long? How...  
\- I don't know... it can be weeks, months, maybe more."  
  
Maybe more?? Ok, breathe, breathe...  
  
  
"So that's it? You're just leaving me here? In a realm I don't even fit in. With people I don't know. You're leaving me here, waiting for you to come back??  
\- Victoria, I know it's a lot to ask but I can't let you go back to Midgard. It's too dangerous.  
\- I know, you already said that! You keep telling me the exact same things! But now it's even worse!!!"  
  
I was fumming now, I couldn't keep my rage for myself, this was too much. Just too much.  
  
"Victoria please, calm down."  
  
  
Oh no he didn't...  
  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Is this some kind of joke to you? First you kidnap me, then you're making me stay here without you? Who do you think I am? Some kind of toy you can play with, do as you please with, and then what? THROW ME AWAY?  
\- You're not a toy to me, Victoria. You never were and you'll never be.  
\- Well, that's not what it looks like! I can't, I, I need to... Get out of this room I'm..."  
  
I was trying to get my breathing back. But the air would just not go into my lungs. I was having a panic attack.  
  
"Victoria, are you alright??  
\- Air... need... air."  
  
In seconds we were on a balcony, the air of  Asgard beating my face.  
At some point I tried to think again. I couldn't go out of myself like that. You need to focus, Victoria. Just don't look into his eyes, you might cry.  
  
"You're leaving. You're leaving me. Again."  
  
He took my hands in his. Making small circles with his thumbs.  
  
"Not by choice. As a prince of Asgard it is my duty to go."  
  
I tried to not look into his eyes, but he put a finger under my chin, making me look at them.  
  
"If I could stay, you know I would."  
  
I could see he was sorry for leaving me, and I, was angry. And sad. Ok, mostly sad. But I knew I couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
"Ok.  
\- Ok?  
\- I don't have a choice, do I?"


	14. CBTM 14 - It might be the last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo! So I'm actually so shocked that people read it, how, this is a complete mystery to me! I thought no one would read it, especially now that it gets longer (I have so many chaps coming *evil laugh*) thank you thank you xx

He was leaving. Tonight. For god knows how long.  
I didn't go out of this room the whole day.  
I didn't attempt diner. I couldn't.  
I can't face him. I can't see his face without knowing that it might be the last time.  
It might be the last... Oh my god. I can't let him go without...  
  
I rushed to the windows. I could see the Bifrost and a couple of silhouettes.  
So I ran. I ran like a madwoman. I couldn't let him go without saying anything! Without saying goodbye!  
  
I kept screaming his name. Attempting to stop him. Just for a second. Just so I could see his face, his eyes again.  
He was now running in my direction. We didn't slow down when we were at arm reach so, of course, we collided into each other.  
  
"Loki I...  
\- Victoria, are you ok?!  
\- Of course I'm not!"  
  
Like hell I'm ok! I wanted to scream and slap him. He looked buzzled for a second, probably not knowing how to react to this burst.  
  
"But, I couldn't let you go. Not without saying goodbye."  
  
As I said those words, I put my hands on his shoulders, put myself on my tiptoes, and hugged him. I hugged him with all the strengh I had. And he hugged me back.  
  
"Please. Please. Promise me you'll come back.  
\- I promise."  
  
As he said the words I desperatly needed to hear, I kissed his cheek and repeated  
  
"Please, come back to me."  
  
As we detingled ourselves, I felt like a mess, but I couldn't let my tears run down. He didn't need to see me like this. I could see it was difficult for him too. Leaving me here. He caressed my cheek and run away to the Bifrost.  
  
And he was gone.


	15. CBTM 15 - Do you have a key?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! New chapter on the go! Hope you like it! And, as always, thank you for reading this fic xx

I saw him going into the Bifrost with Thor. Then, I don't know what happened to me. I can't remember how I got in front of my door. I just know that I can't stay in this room. Alone.  
  
I started to run accross the castle.  
I couldn't find the room. His room. Until I saw Mira.  
  
"Mira!  
\- Lady Bo... Sorry hum Victoria. What happened? Are you alright? Do you need anything?  
\- I need to find his room.  
\- Which room?  
\- Loki's."  
  
She had a moment of hesitation. But in a second it was gone, and her seriousness came back.  
  
"Follow me. "  
  
Well, I could have searched for hours! I couldn't remember which aisle it was, well, it was opposite of mine.  
  
"Do you have a key?  
\- I should probably ask my superior if I can give it to you...  
\- Mira, please. I can't go anywhere else. I need to be in some place where he was.  
\- Ok...  
\- Thank you.  
\- If you need anything, just ring the bell near the door."  
  
As I took the keys from her hands, she excused herself and went away.  
Alright, breathe. In. And out.  
I opened the door and what I saw was, beautiful. All green and gold. Like him. Every detail screamed Loki. The bookshelf, the desk, the chairs, the bed. The bed.  
I think I need to sleep.  
  
# external pov-  
"My Queen.  
\- Mira, always a pleasure to see you.  
\- Likewise my Queen.  
\- May I ask why you wanted to talk to me?  
\- It's Vict... Lady Bonel, my Queen.  
\- What about Lady Bonel?  
\- I was doing my tasks when I found her, frantickly running from door to door in the east aisle. She seemed so lost my Queen. She asked me to show her the Prince's room.  
\- Oh.  
\- She said she couldn't stay elsewhere. She seemed really sad.  
\- Thank you for telling me this Mira. You're dismissed."


	16. CBTM 16 - Techically I came from Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellllo guys! Still into this? First flashback scene! I hope it's alright! Please leave a comment with your impression :)  
> Love you xx

#Flashback  
  
I just finished a day of work and I'm so exhausted. And it's only tuesday! So many days before the week end. Wonderful it's raining! We're in the middle of november so the night is just getting started.  
I live in a small village outside of town so I need to drive 40 minutes to get home. Did I mention I need to go through woods to get there?  
Well that's exactly where I am right now.  
Wait a second... is that A DEER??  
OMG I JUST CRASHED MY CAR INTO A FREAKING DEER!!  
  
I got ouf of the car and run towards the poor animal... except, it's not an animal. It's a human wearing a freaking deer helmet!!  
  
"Mister are you ok?"  
  
No moves. Ohmygod I just killed someone!!!  
I touched his throat, he is alive!  
  
"I'm calling 911, please don't die!  
\- Where am I?"  
  
He was coughing like crazy I helped him get in a sitting position. He grabbed my wrist forcefully. Wow excuse me Sir don't do that to people you don't know.  
  
"Where am I??"  
  
Omg he has a concusion, I really need to call 911. As I was dialing the number on my phone and putting it near my ear, that man just throw it at the ground, shaddering it into pieces!  
  
"Hey that phone cost me a lot!  
\- WHERE AM I??  
\- NO NEED TO SHOUT! You're in Brixham.  
\- That doesn't help. Which country?  
\- England...  
\- Don't call anyone. I cannot be found.  
\- Well, are you sure you're ok? I'm sorry for crashing into you... You just... Came out of nowhere.  
\- Well technically I came from Asgard.  
\- Alright Mister Norse Mythology, whatever you say. I think I pushed you harder than I thought... Can I?"  
  
I was holding my hands accross his head, he nodded, giving me permission to check on him. I got his helmet out of his head and that's when I found blood.  
  
"You're bleeding!  
\- I'm fine.  
\- No you're not! Please let me call the emergencies!  
\- YOU CAN'T! Can't you just... help me yourself?  
\- I guess I could stitch you up... But IF you got any worse, I'm taking you to the hospital, understood?"  
  
#  
  
And I woke up.


	17. CBTM 17 - You remind me a lot of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo! SO, I wrote a lot of other chapters, and, for the ones that read this far, just wanted to tell you that I edited a previous one. The one where Loki explains everthing to Victoria. Well, Loki didn't kill Laufey, it was another King, no frost giant story, YET.   
> Have a lovely day xx

I woke up crying. That dream, it was the first memory I had with him. When he left for a whole year, I burried those memories somewhere, and I never thought they'll get back to me one day. But with everything that I now know, how can I possibly believe everything else is still true?  
  
I thought I was an independant woman, living her life with no attachment whatsoever. And one day, some freaking green man came into my life and changed everything. Then he left, and changed me again. And now, when I thought I wouldn't loose him again, he LEFT!  AGAIN! Living me, crying. In his bed.  
  
Vin and Mira came that day. With food. I ate just enough so they would leave me alone.  
  
After a few days of the same song, they told me Frigga requested my presence for the afternoon. So they cleaned me, made me look 'fresh', when I truly felt like a ghost.  
  
I followed them near the throne room. When I entered it,  everything was amazing. Every detail was decorated to perfection, with gold and flowers everywhere but synchronised all together like it was part of the room in the first place.  
She was sitting in a couch that seemed VERY confortable. I bowed.  
  
"My Queen.  
\- Victoria, come sit beside me."  
  
I can't get over her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. Golden hair, green eyes, perfect skin, perfect nose and lips. Her smile, her smile could warm up a room in a second. She was magnificent. A true queen.  
  
"You wanted to see me.  
\- Yes my child. Mira and Vin report to me everything you do.  
\- Oh. I see.  
\- Do you want to talk about it?  
\- There's really nothing to say...  
\- Mmh."  
  
She looked at me, like REALLY looked at me. My hair, my face. And my eyes.  
  
  
"You know you remind me a lot of him.  
\- Mh?  
\- Loki."  
  
She picked my attention. Hearing his name made my heart aches but it still felt good to talk about him. Prooved me he was real.  
  
"How so?"  
  
She smiled at me and took my hand in hers.  
  
"When Loki was a child, Thor and the warriors didn't want to play with him, they kept teasing him. And I would find him, confined in his room, head in his books, learning as many thing as possible, so he could be the smart one, and be accepted.  
\- Why the others wouldn't play with him?  
\- I think you already know the answer..."  
  
I looked at my hands. Thinking about him. About me.  
  
"Because he was different. And people don't want to understand different.  
\- But you did.  
\- Well I didn't exactly have a choice..  
\- You know that's not true Victoria. You saw yourself in him. You saw a broken heart and you decided to help him."  
  



	18. CBTM 18 - He knew you were his weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLOOOOOO! So, what's new? I hope everyone is okay, and safe. Smaller chapter, but really important, I think. Enjoy :) xx

She squeezed my hand.  
  
"I know what happened. I know what you tried to do. I know what you're trying to do. You think you can push him away, but you can't. You have a connection with him, that's why you never lost hope. You knew, deep inside, you would see him again. You knew he would come back to get you."  
  
Why was she so sure about our story, it's not like she lived it with us. Even I don't know what happened when we met. I was young and naive.  
  
"My Queen, with all due respect I don't think that's true. I didn't know Loki would come back. He only stayed with me for five days and...  
\- And it was the best five days of his life.  
\- The what...  
\- He told you I helped him get his memories back, right?  
\- Yes...  
\- Well, I had to use my magic on him.  
His memories of you were burried deep within his mind. I think when he realized he was on Thanos' realm he used his magic to erase you. He knew if someone found out, about you, they would use you against him. Even in his rage, he knew you were his weekness."  
  
What the... this is out of mind!! I got up and started to get agitated.  
  
"My Queen! You can't possibly think I'm his weekness! We don't know each other, I can barely say I know anything about him... About the life he had in Asgard... About his relationship with you, with his father, even with Thor! I don't know what he was like growing up! I don't know anything about him..."  
  
She smiled at me. Everyone is crazy in this family!  
  
"Victoria, do you really think knowing the past of someone is knowing the person? Not knowing all of this didn't stop you from caring for him.  
\- Well...  
\- And it doesn't stop you now from missing him."  
  
Of course I miss him! How could I not? Even if what we had back on Earth, or Midgard or whatever, was short, it was nothing but sweet. Well, 'sweet' isn't the word I'd use to describe the first night we spent together.  
As the memory came back, I couldn't stop the small smile forming on my lips.


	19. CBTM 19 - I thought he was crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Hope you're good!  
> New chapter, as you can see! I hope you still enjoy this story as much as me :D xx

Frigga looked at me questionnaly.  
  
"You were thinking about him, weren't you?  
\- I thought about the first time we met."  
  
I was now smiling. Remembering what happened that night.  
  
"Would you like to share some of your memories of him with me?"  
  
I smiled at her. Maybe this could help me. I never told anyone about Loki, not like anyone would have believe me anyway.  
  
"The first time I saw him, I hit him with my car. I thought he was a deer.  
\- Ah yes, the helmet.  
\- Yep. He didn't want to go to the hospital or anywhere really. I wanted him to see a doctor but he thought I could take care of him myself.  
\- What did you think of him the first time you saw him?  
\- I thought he was crazy! Some psycho that got out of an asylum or something!  
So anyway, I drove him back to my house."  
  
#Flashback  
  
"What's your name?  
\- I'm Victoria. And you are?  
\- Not any of your concern."  
  
I stopped the car brutally.  
  
"Excuse me Mister Raindeer but, you're in MY car, going to MY house. So I think knowing your name is actually my concern! Ah, and I saved you.  
\- After crashing into me.  
\- That is also true. But now, I'M goint to take care of you. The less you can do is tell me your name.  
\- Loki."  
  
I extended my hand, expecting a hand shake. He just looked at me like I was the crazy one.  
  
"You know when someone is polite, they usually extend their hand and shake it with the other's one.  
\- I don't shake hands! I'm..."  
  
He shut his mouth abrutly and hesitated for a second, eyeing me. Eventually he slided his hand into mine.  
  
"You see! That wasn't so hard. I would say pleasure to meet you, but I'm not so sure about that yet."  
  
#  
  
"Thank you for listening to me. It feels good to talk about him.  
\- I'll always be here if you need me. I know you feel sad and disarmed. But don't cluster yourself. I can have someone show you Asgard if you want.  
\- Well... I prefer to wait til Loki comes back, if it's alright with you. I know he'll want to show me everything himself.  
\- Alright then. You know where to find me."  



	20. CBTM 20 - I don't want to see you naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyy guyyys! It's been a long time I know but THE BLANK PAGE SYNDROME HAS STARTED! There's that and the fact that I'm changing school AND work next week, and that I have to pass another class to get my license SO LIFE IS BUSY! But I'm trying! Thanks again for your views xx

I was back into Loki's room, I felt the need to take a bath. But just me, not with Mira or Vin, washing every bit of my body. I wanted to relax. I needed to relax.  
  
As I drowned myself into the tub that was twice my size, I started remembering the first night I spent with Loki. And how I started to realize he was a human flirt.  
  
#Flashback  
  
When we finally arrived at my place, he tried to get out of the car by himself, but failed. I rushed to his side, grabing his arm to put it around my shoulder but he pushed me away.  
  
"Do you realize that I'd have to touch in order to stitch you up?"  
  
He sighed loudly, apparently not pleased with how things were going.  
  
  
 "You wanted me to help you, remember? So let me help you."  
  
  
I led him into my house and directly into the bathroom. I made him sit on the bathtub so I could be higher than him to stitch is head. Damn that man was tall.  
I must have hurt him because he started to cursed, I think. Just not in a language I could understand.  
  
At one point he stopped talking.  
He kept his eyes on me the whole time. Looking at every centimenter of my face. He was kind of disturbing but at less he was not saying anything.  
  
"I need to check out your ribs now."  
  
He looked at me curiosly. Apparently lost in his thoughts he didn't hear what I just said.  
  
"Can you take off your vest/suit thing?  
\- Heager to see me naked! You could have said so in the first place you know, no need to crash your car into me."  
  
Oh. My god! That man is completely mad! And now he is all smirks and sparkly eyes. Who is this man??  
  
"WHAT? Are you crazy?!  
First of all, I thought you were a deer with that helmet!  
Secondly, I don't want to see you naked, Mister Loki! I just want to make sure your upper body is alright and...  
\- So, exactly my point.  
\- Arghhh, take of your clothes already!"  
  
He was so amused! He kept smiling at me like he just won something.  
  
I ran my hands along his chest. I'm not going to talk about the hardness of it. No I'm not. Nope.  
  
So after a check, he only had bruises, well I hoped. I gave him some of my brother's clothes and made a bed for him on the couch.  
  
"If you need anything, my room is the first one on the right after the stairs. I have a light sleep so don't worry about waking me up.  
\- Thank you Victoria.  
\- You're welcome Loki."  
  
And we just stayed in the middle of the living room. Smiling to one another for what felt like minutes. Realizing it, I quickly looked at my feet then at him again.  
  
"Well, goodnight!"  
  
#


End file.
